


Deck the Halls

by DScully2019



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F, Facebook Prompt, No Mama Earp, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: It's time to decorate for Christmas!  Just a little Christmas Fluff.





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff from a Facebook Prompt about your OTP decorating the tree and being too short to put the "star" on top of the tree. Enjoy the Fluff!

“Haught-Shit, are you dragging us out into the woods to kill us?”  Wynonna wrapped her coat are herself a little tighter as she followed the red head through the snow that was almost knee deep at this point.

Waverly smacked her sister, “Wynonna, knock it off.”

She shrugged her shoulders and gestured in front of her, “All I’m saying is there are perfectly good tree lots in town.  Why the hell are we Griswald-ing it out in the woods?”

The deputy stopped and looked around at the trees nearby, “Tradition.”  It was just a single word, but it meant everything to her.  “And this is a tree farm, not the woods.  She looked over her shoulder at the older Earp, “You can still see the road from here.”

“Yeah well, if we end up driving under a tractor trailer on the way home, I will NOT be impressed.”  She blew out an exasperated breath and swung her arms.

Ignoring the older Earps protests Nicole looked up at the tree in front of her and smiled, “What about this one Waves?”  Turning to look at the youngest Earp sister, the deputy smiled.

Waverly eyed the tree and took Nicoles hand into hers, “It’s kind of big, isn’t it?”

“More Griswald-ing...”  Wynonna muttered under her breath and pulled a flask out of her coat and took a pull from it.

“I think it’s perfect.”  Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand before releasing it to dig the hatchet out of her backpack.

~~~

Wynonna looked the tree over and shrugged her shoulders, “I guess it’s fine, Red.”  As she flopped on the couch she snorted at a thought, “Did you check it for squirrels?”

At this point Nicole had mastered the ability to ignore Wynonna’s comments, at least for today.  Today she wanted to focus on her girlfriend and finish decorating their Christmas tree.  “What do you think, Waves?”

Waverly couldn’t help, but smile back as she looked into the big brown eyes she adored.  “It’s almost perfect.”

“Almost?”  Nicole looked back at the tree trying to figure out what she had missed.

“We need to get the menstru-angel!”  Wavery practically shouted as she ran to the box of decorations.

Nicole had heard stories about the angel Waverly had made as a child, but this would be the first time she would actually get to see it.  “Oh, right!  I almost forgot.”

Waverly held her up and walked towards the tree.  She stopped directly in front of the tree and looked up frowning.  “Wynonna was right, the tree is too big.”

“What?”  Nicole looked from her pouting girlfriend to the completely decorated tree (except for the topper).

“HAHAHA!  I told you, Tater-Haught!  Waverly can’t reach the top of that tree.”  Wynonna sat up and gestured at the tree.  She stood up and started towards the kitchen, “Don’t worry, I’ll get a chair.”  Wynonna disappeared into the other room.

Stepping behind Waverly Nicole leaned close to her ear and whispered, “Do you trust me?”  She dropped her hands to Waverly’s waist as she spoke pressing her front into Waverly’s back.

Instinctively Waverly leaned back ensuring there was no space between the girlfriends, “Of course.”

Smiling into her girlfriends’ neck Nicole spoke again, “Get ready.”  Stepping in front of Waverly and bending at the knees just slightly the deputy turned her head and smiled at Waverly.  “Hop on!”

The brunette smiled warmly at the deputy, “Piggy back?”

The dimples appeared in her cheeks, “You need the boost.  Come on and let’s get that angel on the tree.  Waverly climbed onto the red-heads back laughing as she stood up.  Lifting her up far enough that she was able to easily place her homemade angel at the top of the tree.  As soon as it was in position Nicole lowered Waverly back to the ground.  “There, now it’s perfect?”

Nicole spun around and smiled at Waverly.  “Absolutely perfect.”  She moved her arms around Nicoles neck pulling her down as she raised up on her tip-toes so their lips could meet somewhere in the middle.  It was a small chaste kiss and the brunette drew back smiling widely.

“Ugh, seriously guys...I was out of the room for thirty seconds.”  Wynonna dropped the chair she was carrying and grabbed her coat off the coat rack by the door.

Waverly watched her sister, “Wyn, where are you going?!”

She gestured towards them, “Somewhere there isn’t about to be Christmas magic.”  She shook her head as she put her coat on.  “The last thing I need to be home when Naughty-Haughty unwraps your Christmas present.”  She shuddered and grabbed the truck keys off the table by the door.  “Hang a sock on the door or something so I’ll know it’s safe to come back.

“Wynonna, we weren’t...”  Waverly rolled her eyes as her sister just shook her head and closed the door.  She turned her eyes to her girlfriend and huffed slightly, “She can be so dramatic sometimes.  It’s not like we were even making out.”

Nicole chuckled lightly as she watched the older Earp pull away in the truck.  “She was just waiting for an excuse to go.”  The small brunette nodded in agreement.  “But now that she’s gone...”  Nicole watched Waverly carefully as she turned to face her.  Nicole noted that her eyes seemed to be slightly darker as she moved towards her.

Grabbing the deputy's hands Waverly placed them around her waist as she slid in close, “It’d be a shame if Wynonna was wrong.”  She quirked an eyebrow at the officer, “You know how much she hates being wrong.”


End file.
